


Last Minute Conversations Before The Festival

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Schlatt and Wilbur check to make sure their respective teenagers on really on their side.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Wilbur and Tommy

“Tommy?”

“Yes Wilbur?”

“Are you coming with me?”

“Yes Wilbur.”

* * *

“I didn’t realize I was such an inconvenience.“

“What?” Wilbur turned his head sharply around to face his little brother. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled.

“No.” He got up and rushed to the door frame, trapping the boy inside the room. “You said something. What was it?”

“It was nothing.” He was looking down, counting the pebbles caught in the cracks of the cobblestone.

“It was definitely something.”

“Nothing important. Nothing worth repeating.” He squared his shoulders. “Could you move man?”

“I could.”

He groaned at the coyness is Wilbur’s voice. “May you move out of my way. I’d like to go see Tubbo. Please.”

“Oooh. So formal.” Wilbur side stepped but kept his arm blocking the way. “Tell me what you said.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Going back on your story are we,” Wilbur had a light smile on his face. “Tell me what you said. Tell me what you said and you can go see Tubbo.”

Tommy loosened his jaw and looked his older brother dead in the eye. “I was apologizing for being an inconvenience. I’m clearly just getting in yours and Techno’s way to greatness.”

Wilbur’s eyes widened. His arm went slack.

Tommy didn’t push through like he could have done easily. “Now that I’ve answered your question. May I be excused?”

“You aren’t an inconvenience Tommy.” His arm dropped. “You aren’t getting in our way.”

He let out a dry laugh. “But I am. You win Wilbur. Go blow up Manburg.”


	2. Schlatt and Tubbo

“Tubbo?”

“Yes Schlatt?”

“Are you on my side?”

“Yes Schlatt.”

* * *

“Listen here Big Q. Can I call you Big Q. Actually I don’t care. Listen Big Q, Tubbo is on our side yeah? He likes us right?”

“He does.”

“Does he though?” Fundy asks.”

“Why do you say that Fundy? You know something I don’t.”

“Tommy and Tubbo are a duo. I think Tubbo would be more of a shell if he were really forced to go against Tommy.”

“Look at how relaxed he is. He wants to be here Fundy.”

“What if the reason he wants to be here is to help Tommy?”

“Fundy look at me.” Schlatt turns him by the chin. “I know everything about the going-ons in Manburg. I’d know if Tubbo was convening with- with- with those two.” He turned away from Fundy and Quackity to look out the window of his office. “We don’t say their names.”

“We don’t say their names,” Quackity repeated.

“Yes Schlatt,” Fundy added.

“Why do you bring that up Fundy?”

“Tubbo’s the nicest kid out there. We can all agree right?”

“True. True.”

“Yes, Tubbo is an amazing addition to our nation.”

“But he’s cunning. He’s ambitious. He’s Tommy’s right hand man.”

“My.” Schlatt turned to glare at the fox. “My right hand man. Don’t speak that kids name here. Fundy.”

“Yes Schlatt.

“Look Fundy. I thank you for your concern, but it’s misplaced.”

“We have him in our pockets.”

“I have him wrapped around my finger.”

“Tubbo is not the sweet innocent little badger you think is,” he warned. “He’s a snake.”

Quackity scoffs. “Tubbo is not a snake.”

“You say you have him wrapped around your finger?” Funky takes a step towards Schlatt. “One day he’s going to snap. One day his springlocks will shut down. He’s going to tighten. He’s going to constrict you.”

“The presentient and his vice stare at Fundy. “Your concern is touching, but we have control on Tubbo.”

“We know Tubbo. He wouldn’t.”

“I know Tubbo.” Fundy raised his voice. “ I’ve known him longer than you. He’s not what he seems. He’s loyal to Tommy to a fault.”

“I’m not worried about Tubbo,” Schlatt turned back to the view outside.

“You should be.”

“You’re dismissed Fundy.”

“I’m just trying to help.”

“You are dismissed.”

“But-”

“FUNDY!” Schlatt violently turned to him. “Big Q. Show him the door.”

“Yes Schlatt.”

“Yes Schlatt.”


End file.
